


Blessed with Long Life

by lilolilyrae



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Geraskier, If You Squint - Freeform, Multi, can be seen as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: When everyone around you dies..
Kudos: 18





	Blessed with Long Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when  
> a) you get sucked into The Witcher fandom  
> b) you rewatched LotR with all the Arawen mortality problems (actually the 'blessed with long life' is said about Aragorn not Arwen tho... well compared to an average human he is)  
> c) you don't have time to write anything more than 100 words.

What do you do when everyone around you dies?

Never get used to them. You'd only get hurt.

Done it all before. Let your guard down.

Regret.

Stay alone in the darkness.

Different than them, not just in age. 

Fuck.

They'd hurt you anyways, all while still alive.

No, don't let anyone near.

Some, similar to you, get closer.

Never close enough to trust.

What if someone comes along and forces their way into your heart?

Don't push them away, inviting the pain to come sooner

And you _will_ get hurt again in the worst way-

Cursed with long life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!
> 
> If you're interested, I also wrote [another geraskier fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622311) that has Geralt and immortal! incubus! Jaskier getting together :))
> 
> Toss a comment to your Witcher!


End file.
